


Casting Rain Grillster (Mostly) oneshots!

by MultiFandom_Maniac2020



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom_Maniac2020/pseuds/MultiFandom_Maniac2020
Summary: I am completely in love with Casting Rain and the characters in it, mainly Gaster and Grillby. I love the dynamic that was built between them and the utterly beautiful yet tragic world-building.It's a fic that I've loved since it was still a work in progress and these weird ship oneshots are my gift...Triggers and warning will by in authors notes but I have a final thing left to say:Thank you Silverskye13, thank you.(Feel free to recommend any prompts in comments!)
Relationships: W. D. Gaster & Grillby, W. D. Gaster & Grillby & Amathea, W. D. Gaster/Grillby
Kudos: 12





	1. How this works!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverskye13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverskye13/gifts).



First of all I'd like to once again thank Silverskye13 for the utter gift that Casting Rain was and the emotional heartbreak it gave me. If you ever find this work just know that you helped me through some tough times by having such an easy to read yet amazingly complex fic. It really helped when I needed to escape the world...

_**Thank you.** _

Now how this works! I'm using an online prompt generator ([The generator](https://prompts.neocities.org/)) as I suck at coming up with my own prompts but if you have a good prompt idea hmu with it and I might even do it! (Any ship is fine!)

The authors notes will consist of the top one being any warning or important information and the bottom one will be the prompt used! 

I live off comments so feel free to comment even if you just want to give some critique, post a prompt, or point out a misspelling!

Love ya'll, stay safe <3 <3


	2. P a t h e t i c

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, first chapter I guess! It seems a bit janky but I write my chapters on Discord and ran my character limit dry XD
> 
> God I miss Amathea :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluff, just pure fluff.

The early morning breeze gently rustled the light fabric of the tent as Grillby slowly stoked his flames from a dull red to much brighter tones of oranges and yellows before jolting upright as a drop of something wet stung the very edge of his hand where it had rested on the dirt. Was it raining!?

Gaster reached out and grabbed the startled elemental's shirt, pulling him back down to the dirt floor, ignoring the indignant sparking he got in response, before signing 'sorry'. He put his bowl of watery broth down and started quickly explaining through a mix of flustered hand movements and speech how he'd got an idea when eating and 'accidentally spilled his food trying to sign and eat at the same time.'  
Judging by the unimpressed set of the elemental's eyes it was clear that what they did was extremely stupid.

Grillby frowned down at his hand then glanced up at the tent above him, checking for tears before letting out a breath of smoke that swirled around his head. For a second there he was worried that somehow rain had come through the tent but I was just Gaster doing something weird. He ignored the skeleton's increasingly exaggerated signed apologies as he focused on getting his flame to stop sparking.

Gaster eventually gave up trying to get his tent-mates attention and pulled out all the stops he could.

Grillby sparked a surprised frown when Gaster slumped his body across his lap before speaking, "Firefly pleeaassseee! Stop giving me the silent treatment it was an accident! Fiiirreeeffflllyyy!!!"

"...Fine. You're lucky I love you."

Gaster went to say something with purple magic blushing his cheekbones before Amathea walked in with a playful scowl. "Pathetic. Get up ya loiter-sacks and get your boney butt off of tinderbox Gaster! You're hunting this mornin. Go on them! Both of ya get to work!"

Gaster quickly moved of Grillby and laughed at the embarrassed colors flickering in their flame, pulling the elemental to their feet to get to work making breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grillby: I love you.
> 
> Gaster: Pathetic.
> 
> (Changed it to Amathea cause let's be honest she'd ruin the moment-)


	3. Baby it's cold outside!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second oneshot! I plan to do one a day the best I can but... we'll see XD
> 
> This one honestly took me forever and I'm still not sure about it but I just want to give you guys something so... 
> 
> Here ya go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of frostbite??? 
> 
> Oh! Also a bad skeleton pun lol

Gaster lay wide awake listening to the sound of the other occupants of the tent breathing while he shivered slightly, his bones rattling ever so slightly over the sound of biting wind buffeting all the hastily constructed shelters their rag-tag army had constructed. 

It was the middle of winter and the cold... the cold was bone chilling for even the furred monsters! 

They only had one blanket with them and it of course had gone to Ammy as Grillby obviously made his own heat and Gaster was a skeleton so temperatures didn't really effect him at all. At least, it normally didn't...

This wasn't a normal chill, it was the kind of bitter cold that turned the grass to ice and froze monsters to the point where half the medical tent was frostbite instead of battle wounds. Cold enough that he was starting to wonder if he could get frostbite despite not having any flesh. At least Grillby was practically a portable heater though the cool reds he burned when sleeping probably wouldn't be warm enough to combat the chill unless he was to sleep directly next to him.

...or on top of him. Surely Firefly wouldn't mind a tiny breech of personal space if it's for the good of his best friend...?

He carefully shuffled out of his thin hammock and ducked under Ammy's to get to the small divot on the ground Grillby was slumbering in. God if Ammy wakes up he's never going to live this down!

He carefully laid down next to the elemental and cuddled up close to the living campfire, sighing happily as the warmth flooded his bones and hummed contently before falling asleep.

Grillby groggily opened his eyes when he felt something snuggle into his side and smiled softly when he realized it was just Gaster, slinging an arm around the skeleton's waist to pull them close before going back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grillby hogs all the blankets and Gaster gets cold so they cling tightly to Grillby for warmth.


End file.
